The present invention relates to the stabilizing and packaging of large rolls of web material for shipping and/or storage. Specifically, the present invention is an improved large roll support preferably made from molded pulp for supporting a roll of web material and preventing the roll of web material from shifting or moving.
Large rolls of web material, such as those having outer diameters of 24" to 40" or greater, must be supported and prevented from moving during extended periods of storage or during shipment of the rolls of web material. One method of supporting a large roll of material is to insert wedges between the roll of web material and the ground to prevent the roll from shifting during shipment and/or storage. While simple wedges are effective to prevent the roll of web material from shifting, individual wedges can damage the outer layers of the web material by either depressing the outer layers of the web material or introducing small tears into the web material. Such problems are particularly evident in the storage and/or shipment of relatively delicate materials such as polyethylene films or other similar products.
In order to alleviate the foregoing problems, the applicant has attempted to develop various types of large roll supports with varying degrees of success. The applicant has typically tested large roll supports formed from molded pulp. These large roll supports includes spaced support wedges separated by recessed portions. The support wedges formed on the roll support define a roll support surface that contacts the outer circumferential surface of the large roll of web material.
It is important that the roll supports have sufficient strength to prevent crushing and collapse of the roll support under the weight of large rolls of web material. It is also important that the rolls supports have sufficient flexibility to permit limited deformation for appropriate cushioning and to allow accommodation of rolls of material having varying diameters.
Heretofore, applicant's molded pulp roll supports included small arches formed in their sidewalls to increase the structural strength of the sidewall in an attempt to prevent collapse of the roll support. Additionally, recesses were formed in the roll supporting surface of the spaced support wedges. The combination of the sidewall arches and recesses are important to provide the molded roll support with the delicate balance between strength and flexibility necessary for adequate cushioning of large heavy rolls. The sidewall arches and recesses also tend to facilitate stability during the pulp molding process.
Heretofore, recesses in the spaced support wedges and ridges in the sidewall of molded pulp roll supports have been deemed necessary by applicant. As mentioned, one advantage of the recesses and the sidewall arches is to increase the strength of the roll support surface to prevent the roll support from collapsing under the weight of large rolls of web material. Nonetheless, applicant's prior molded pulp roll supports often suffered from structural problems which lead to collapse of the sidewall when supporting large, heavy rolls of web material. Failure of applicant's prior large roll supports were normally characterized by an inward deflection of the sidewall.